Bargain of Three
by scytheofelune
Summary: For a prompt at dragon age kinkmeme: "Merrill uses a desire demon's influence to make Fenris and Anders act upon their not-so-secret desire for m!Hawke." Rating M for m/m
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is from a prompt from dragonage-kinkmeme at LJ. "Merrill uses a desire demon's influence to make Fenris and Anders act upon their not-so-secret desire for m!Hawke."

WARNING: This is rated MATURE. There is nakedness (or will be)! There is slash/yaoi/mxm! LEAVE if this will make you uncomfortable!

Please don't leave flames for comments. If this isn't your thing, then it's not *points to the back button*. I would like CCritism though, but as this is more of a silly story I don't expect it ;)

(c) I (obviously) don't own dragon age.

Side note: Excuse the lame lame lame reason why the desire demon is helping Merrill. I wanted something light-hearted.

As she, Hawke, Fenris and Anders were exploring Sundermont; Merrill wondered away for about the 5th time that day. Hawke sighed, giving up trying to get the airheaded mage to focus on their quest. He was more worried about keeping Fenris and Anders from each other's throats. Hawke was immediately distracted from the missing Merrill when the men they were looking for jumped them. The last group of the Flint company, at least near Kirkwall.

Merrill, listening to a voice calling her, didn't hear the sound of the fight or Hawke yelling for her. Staff in hand, she treaded lightly to a cave she didn't remember seeing there before. Frowning slightly, she pushed aside a hanging, ragged cloth and stepped into the cave. And there she found a demon.

She blinked, this was not like the demon she had communicated before, but a desire demon.

The demon smiled, "Ah, my sweet little mage. So you have found me at last. I can offer you want you have been seeking. In exchange for… a small favor."

Merrill knew they group thought she was mad for talking to demons, but she wasn't stupid, she told herself. 'I know how to handle myself' she thought stubbornly.

"And what is that? That you are offering?" she asked.

"Why, I know you wish nothing more than to see your friends happy together." She said with a leer.

Merrill stared at the demon. Was that what she wanted? Well, she was tired of Fenris and Anders always going at each other… and the faces that Hawke made watching them and trying to keep them from killing each other. It saddened her that Fenris was so blinded by his past. His fear and hatred of magic was so great he often denied healing from Anders… even when he was leaving small pools of blood behind when he walked.

And Anders, he always goes about the plight of the mages (which, as a mage, Merrill agrees with) but he seems to always overdo it just to annoy Fenris. As usual, Hawke is in the middle trying to just get on with whatever mission, quest, favor was given to them.

Merrill glanced away from the demon. Favors from demons were usually bad. Usually… maybe this time would be different? It might be worth it…

She straightened and asked boldly, "and the favor?"

The demon just smiled and said, "I want a copy of it."

Merrill blinked. "….huh?"

"That delicious looking dwarf that accompanies you; he is writing about this, yes? About Hawke's…. adventures?"

Merrill was more confused than usual. "Yes but… what does getting along better have to do with Varric and his story?"

The desire demon just stared. "You wish for them to get to know each other better, no?"

"Well, yes. I think that would help. And then maybe they would be nicer to each other."

"Just… nicer?"

"Yes, that's what being friends is for right?" Merrill smiled. It would be nice for them to all be friends. Maybe more nights at the Hanged Man that didn't end with someone hurting another…

"But… well…" The demon gave up. It didn't matter what the mage thought anyways. "So I have your word?"

"Oh, sure, I'll ask Varric. I'm sure he'd be pleased that you are interested." Well, that was a stretch. She had a feeling Varric would just lecture her about dealing with a demon. Again. She'd just tell him it was another of the elves….

The demon smiled wickedly. "And so it shall be done. I must prepare. Leave me."

Merrill left the cavern with a lighter heart. It would all work out. She was almost skipping, until she caught sight of a very upset looking Hawke and Fenris bleeding rather heavily from a cut on his forehead.

"Oh, head wounds do seem to bleed more easily, don't they?" Merrill said unevenly.

Anders rolled his eyes. Hawke couldn't say anything and handed Fenris a bandage for his head. Merrill frowned at this. Anders should have just healed him. They must have been fighting again. She hoped the demon was true to her word.

Hawke said, "Well, we're done here. Let's get back to town. We can meet up with Varric and Isabella at the Hanged Man if you all are up to it. Maybe a couple games of wicked grace." They all nodded, except Fenris who merely looked agitated.

…

-At the Hanged Man-

Isabella grinned as she won another round. At least they weren't playing strip poker this time. Hawke was sitting next to Fenris who wasn't being as grumpy as usual. Anders was sitting across from them, looking sadly at his losing hand of cards.

After several more rounds of ale and a couple more games of Wicked Grace, Hawke was feeling extremely light headed. And a little funny. He narrowed his eyes at his tankard. No, it looked like normal ale. Hmm. He lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. Smelled like the usual stale ale they always served at the Hanged Man. Hawke pushed it out of his mind, laughing at one of Varric's stories about an elf, a human chantry man and a bear.

Fenris was acting strangely too, he had actually smiled a couple times. Even Anders was loosening up more than usual, telling some pretty good jokes himself. And… had Fenris just smiled at … Anders?

Fenris saw Hawke looking and realized what he had done. Confused and slightly irritated, he glared at Hawke, daring him to mention what he saw. Grinning broadly, Hawke lifted his tankard in a salute to Fenris. It was odd, but refreshing. Hawke decided to take it as a good sign. Or at least, a sign that no one was going to get their heart ripped through their chest.

Anders was leaning back in his chair, having one more drink than he probably should have. Hawke and Fenris jumped in their chairs, making Anders laugh. Anders was playing footsie under the table with them… Footsie! Hawke couldn't remember the last time someone had played footsie of all things…

Hawke noticed Fenris glancing at him more than usual. Hawke attributed it to Anders flirting relentlessly. This made Hawke nervous. He figured that Anders well… liked him. But he had never actually flirted with him like this…

Anders had glanced down, and brushing Fenris' hand aside (which was next to Hawke's) he put his own over Hawke's and leaned over, giving him the classic smoldering look looking slightly up to Hawke's eyes. "So.. Hawke" he purred "I know you're not used to that large… cold bed up at your estate. Would you like me to join you? I'll keep you warm." He winked.

Suddenly Fenris was standing, eyes wide, as his chair hit the ground with a large crash. He glared at Hawke, as if blaming him, and turned and stormed out. Everyone was speechless. Varric was grinning, taking out his small book to quickly write what occurred. Isabella looked slyly at Merrill… who looked worried.

Anders grinned at everyone, raised his eyebrows at Hawke. Hawke had no idea what to do. Not that he ever seemed to, when it came to these two. And neither of them seemed to be acting like themselves at all. "Maybe.. uh.." Hawke cleared his throat. "Ah.. I'll be back. I'm going to... check on Fenris... yes." Anders pouted as Hawke threw some coins on the table and left after Fenris.

…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I am having a bit of trouble writing at the moment. I hopefully will get the rest written down soon.

-Hightown-

Fenris stormed through the empty streets, hoping he would see at least one thief or highwayman to take his anger out on. Of course, empty streets. Fenris growled to himself and started towards his mansion door. He paused, glancing at Hawke's. He should apologize for leaving like that. He shouldn't have acted that way… he didn't know what was wrong with him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, massaging his temples. Too much to drink? But he was no stranger to that… it didn't feel like that (although he definitely wasn't exactly sober). What was going on?

Finally he made his decision and headed to Hawke's estate. Maybe he knew what was going on.

He let himself in and paced the foyer. Everyone was asleep at the mansion, so no one bothered him. Maybe he should go upstairs to Hawke's room, so he didn't wake anyone. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. He quietly proceeded up the stairs and opened Hawke's bedroom door. He thought there was a chair in here. Oh well, he would sit on the bed.

Taking off his armor, as to not rip the bedding, he sat in his tunic and leggings, toying with the tassels hanging on the four poster.

He made a face at himself. This was ridiculous! What was he thinking? Sitting here in Hawke's bed… he made to get up, but hesitated. Feeling dizzy, he fell back onto the bed. He nuzzled the pillows against his face. The bedding smelled like Hawke, Fenris found himself taking a deep breath, inhaling the rather sweet scent of Hawke with an undertone of leather. He closed his eyes, until he heard the door open.

"Wha… Maker, Fenris! What… are you… Why are you here? Ah… in my bed?" Hawke stammered. He cursed silently to himself. He sounded like an idiot. Oh well.

Fenris quickly sat up and glancing up, noticing Hawke was slightly out of breath and flushed, either from chasing after him or finding him in his bed Fenris wasn't sure. Fenris took a deep breath, "I.. wanted to apologize Hawke."

Hawke blinked, "For what?"

"For leaving... after that… that abomination touched you. I…" Fenris stopped. He couldn't admit to his feelings for Hawke. He had never been able too. He cursed something in Tevinter.

Hawke finally stopped standing in the doorway and started in, closing the door behind him. He took his daggers out of the sheathes on his back so he was able to sit down next to Fenris. "It's... I don't think it's just you. Anders…" Fenris growled slightly at the mention of the mage. Hawke grimaced at the sound. "No, listen…"

But Fenris was past listening. He wanted to hear nothing of that abomination. He silenced Hawke the quickest way. Fenris pressed his lips hard to the rogues. It was a very possessive kiss, toeing the line between violence and passion. Hawke melted into it. Fenris bit lightly on Hawke's lower lips, making Hawke give a low moan. His mind was swimming in pleasure with the slight pain of Fenris nails digging into his back only adding to it. Until a cough interrupted them.


	3. Chapter 3

BTW, that is the name of a real romance novel (at the end)... I am going to have to check it out soon :D So I hope you enjoyed the story. I think I should have picked an easier coupling for my first shot at Kinkmeme, but I think it went ok.

Enjoy!

Hawke broke the kiss with a start, and Fenris' tattoos glowed as he rushed at Anders pinning him to the wall. "Fenris, stop!" He just growled in response and shoved the mage harder into the wall with his arm against the mage's throat. Anders struggled against him, but with the wind knocked out of him he couldn't cast a spell.

Hawke managed to get in the middle and push them apart. "What is going on?" He asked. Anders spoke up after pulling Fenris' arm off his throat, sounding quite winded. "You never answered my question, Hawke."

Fenris growled, "He is mine, you cannot have him, abomination."

Anders' eyes narrowed. "And does Hawke agree?"

"I.. uh… what?" Hawke said. "Both of you made no attempt to… ah, court me before, what has changed?"

Anders struggled not to roll his eyes. "I have made it plain to you that I want to be with you. But just being with me puts you at risk; being tied to an apostate. The knight-commander has declared supporting an apostate a hanging offense… I don't want to hurt you or see you hurt… I care-"

"That and being an abomination probably does not help." Fenris cut in savagely. "You say all this. That you do not want to hurt Hawke, yet all you do is act selfishly. Your words mean nothing."

Anders rounded on Fenris, "Oh, and like _you_ would be better for Hawke?"

They continued in this fashion for quite a while, until Hawke mumbled to himself in a voice barely heard over the two arguing, "Can't we all just get along?" He meant this to be rhetorical but of course they didn't take it as such.

"No." They said together. Hawke sighed. "Seriously though, since you've both… made it perfectly clear how you feel about … uh things. Maybe we could do something _other_ than argue for once?"

"Like what?" Anders asked annoyed. "I don't know… anything at this point." Hawke grumbled. "I'm sick of playing referee to you two, sick of being stuck in the middle of everything.

Fenris scoffed, "yes, you want us to skip hand in hand in a sunny field full of flowers?"

"Sure! I don't care. I would much prefer skipping in a field of flowers I'm allergic too than sit here and continue listening to the two of you argue. I'd rather you argue naked, at least then I could enjoy part of it."

Anders raised an eyebrow, "Naked?"

"Mh-hmm."

"What, you don't like the feathers?"

"I like them just fine."

"Uh huh, but you're saying you would like them better on the floor?"

"Of course, I think they would set off the throw rug nicely."

Anders grinned and briskly unclasped his jacket and shoulder piece and tossed it onto the rug. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Hawke said. Fenris rolled his eyes. "And you expect me to do the same I take it?"

"You already removed your armor." Hawke pointed out. Fenris twitched, forgetting whatever the reason earlier, that he had indeed been wearing no armor since the beginning.

Anders glanced at him, "Well, can't have the elf one-upping me." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on top of his shoulder armor. He was left only in his boots and pants now.

Hawke had to fight hard to stop a stupid looking grin across his face. He glanced to Fenris, sure the elf would brood, throw some more insults towards Anders and leave. But Fenris, ready to do whatever it took to prove his devotion to Hawke, merely grimaced and pulled his own shirt over his head.

Hawke tried hard not to ogle the elf in surprise. "I think you both are still overdressed." Hawke told them with a shy grin. Anders lifted his eyebrow, "And you're not?"

Hawke grinned and started unbuckling the chest piece of his armor. Anders batted away his hands turned him around and took over for him.

As he undid the buckles on the front of Hawke's armor, he nuzzled Hawke's cheek and withdrawing slightly, bit his ear. Hawke gave a little moan before he could help himself. Anders exhaled in a slight laugh as his hands slid lower to grab Hawke's shirt and lift it over his head and onto the floor.

While Hawke's eyes were closed, and Anders was otherwise distracted, Fenris slid in front of Hawke and kneeling unbuckled Hawke's belt. It slid to the floor as Fenris caressed Hawke's inner thighs. Hawke leaned his head back onto Anders' shoulder, biting his lip.

Anders pulled Hawke's long hair from his neck and trailed kisses down his ear to his collarbone; while Fenris (trying extremely hard to ignore Anders) untied the laces to Hawke's pants. Left only in his smalls, Hawke groaned in pleasure as Fenris' fingers danced teasingly around his arousal, across his stomach and back to his legs.

Locating a small bottle of oil off of Hawke's dresser, he poured some onto his fingers. He pulled Hawke's smalls off and slowly inserted a finger into Hawke.

Hawke, who was completely unprepared for this, gasped loudly and tired to relax his muscles. He moaned when Fenris had taken the chance to stroke Hawke's arousal with his fingers and tongue.

Hawke was starting to have a hard time remaining upright. Anders braced him with his free arm, while slipping in another finger with his other hand.

After a couple minutes of having to hold up Hawke, Anders removed his fingers and pushed Hawke onto the bed. He then pulled off his pants and smalls. Hawke glanced at Anders and then to Fenris who also now was undressed. His marking were almost pulsing slightly with light, it was mesmerizing to watch.

Sitting up on his knees, Hawke pulled Fenris towards him onto the bed. Hawke leaned into Fenris and kissed him, with the same passion Fenris had kissed him earlier with. Breaking the kiss, he pushed Fenris down taking Fenris in his mouth. Fenris threaded his hands into Hawke's long hair, holding Hawke closer to him.

Anders had gotten on the bed behind Hawke and after putting more of the oil onto his arousal, he entered Hawke. He went slowly to allow Hawke to adjust. Hawke moaned into Fenris who tilted his head back into the pillows at the vibrations of Hawke's mouth.

Anders slowly pulled out and then a bit more roughly pushed himself back into Hawke. He picked up the pace with each time, making Hawke moan with each thrust. Fenris had closed his eyes as Hawke's mouth enclosed around him, taking all of him.

Anders had reached around to grasp Hawke's own arousal and pumped it in time to his hips. Hawke was already close and this sent him over the edge. He cried out and his tightening muscles caused Anders to shudder and climax, and moments later Fenris had came in Hawke's mouth.

Hawke collapsed next to Fenris, slinging an arm around him. Anders lied back on the other side of Hawke.

Hawke, having just had the best day of his life, promptly fell asleep between the two men he cared about most.

Anders glanced at Fenris, who was watching Hawke with a softened expression.

"You will tell no one of this, correct?" Fenris asked Anders. Anders laughed, "like anyone would believe me."

Fenris gave an unwilling smile. "Yes, I suppose so."

They sat in silence for a little bit longer, Anders played with a lock of Hawke's hair. "You know, that went… pretty smoothly." Anders commented. Fenris grimaced in response. "Maybe I would have been better off accepting that offer at the Blooming Rose." Fenris sniggered, "you know, mage, I guess you are not so bad."

Anders grinned at him, "coming from you, that's a huge compliment."

Fenris hesitated, then said "I.. I suppose I can try to…" Anders eyes widened slightly. "You mean you'd lay off mages?" Fenris glared, "no, but I will try to not kill you." Anders chuckled, "well that's comforting."

They slowly both drifted to sleep, each with an arm over Hawke.

…

The demon grinned as she finished reading the newest book of the dwarfs. Merrill had been true to her word in getting a copy to her. She enjoyed the title of the book very much as well. Discreet Young Gentleman: Desires. Oh yes, she would be sending a message for the second book.


End file.
